Diamond Necklace
by Leg12
Summary: Bella meets Edward when she is 4 years old.She meets him again at 17 whilst on a trip with her school.Is this Edward Cullen the mysteriously missing childhood friend that haunts her dreams?If so why hasn't he aged why did he leave? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE
1. First sight

**Quick A/N everyone: **

**This is my first Fanfic story. But not my first ever story. It is quite unlike writing anything else! So please be patient with me!! The spelling, grammar, structure etc is very rocky I know. Im working on it! i wrote this very very very late at night and thought i would publish it before i lose it. **

**I really need a beta because after a while of checking it, it all starts to look the same and i have trouble distinguishing errors. Also my use of commas is pathetic, you would never guess that i do English Lang-Lit.** **So if there are any betas out there who are in need of a jod during this recession, you are hired!**

**FULL STORY SUMMARY: Carlisle is a good friend of Charlie's; they have known each other for years. Charlie has not yet met Edward because of his 'angst faze' of rebellion against Carlisle's vegetarian lifestyle and so is doing so for the first time in the opening chapter. Bella is very young that is why i tried to write it in a simplified way. When i was four i knew lots of complex words so i though hey? Why can't Bella? Because in the story she is supposed to have a love of literature, why not from a young age? There is the incident with Jasper and Edward leaves. Bella meets him again when she is seventeen. This awakens her long forgotten dreams of her mysterious bronze haired childhood friend. It is impossible that they are one and the same? Well it might be. How will Edward react to this new development? Read and find out! :D **

**not a oneshot by the way.**

P.S ITS NOT AS BORING AS I MADE IT SOUND AND THE POV CHANGES FROM TIME TO TIME, YOUNG BELLA IN CHAP 1 TO OLDER BELLA OR EDWARD.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, JUST THEIR NEW WORLD AND A REALLY BAD HABBIT OF OBSESSIVE USE OF POETIC DEVICES HAHA

Bella POV

I giggled. He laughed.

I ran. He raced.

I tripped. He caught me.

That was how things were.

It was perfect. Timeless.

Like my diamond necklace. Like him.

________________________

"Ah yes, Charlie. And I believe it is my first son that you are not acquainted with, correct?"

The nine of us were gathered on the lawn, in front of the house. The sunshine streamed into my eyes as i stared at them all, trying to memorise every detail. They were each so very different, and yet completely the same.

"Step forward Edward" The blond man commands the boy with the shinny hair. As told, he strides towards Daddy. He had the strangest golden eyes that I had ever seen.

"A pleasure to meet you at last Chief Swan. Carlisle speaks very highly of you" As my father sized him up the boy's serious expression cracked into a wry smile.

Daddy laughs at something he says and they start to talk about his work. Daddy is the Super Intendant of our Town; Totnes in Devon, England.

I look around at the other six. Beautiful. All of them.

Shinny hair, golden eyes, inviting wide smiles.

I stand by Daddy. I am dutifully holding his hand, patiently waiting for him to introduce me whilst the wind on the lawn ruffles my long brown hair blowing all the leaves; brown leaves, red leaves, yellow leaves towards me, away from the strangers.

Some of the leaves are gold. Like his eyes, the boys eyes, like the eyes of his...family?

My eyes are boring in comparison. Plain brown, like the leaves.

He glances at me. I am enraptured.

I tug gently on Daddy's sleeve. I have waited patiently now for what seems like hours and am very bored.

I glance back at the others. The larger male has joined in with the talking. He is so big that i assume he must be half giant, although he doesn't seem scary at all. This confuses me.

The older woman, their mother I think, is scolding the small black haired girl who is jumping up and down like a toy I once had; when you wound the mechanism the toy bounced and flips, emitting a squeaking sound. I used to really like that toy but my dog; Scott ate it. I was very upset.

I smile at the girl thinking that she maybe would have enjoyed playing with the toy. The tall blond standing too close to her focuses on me, as if i have spoken to him and then smiles back at me smiling at the girl. But it seems forced, like he has a tummy ache but is trying to be brave.

Glancing back at Daddy I give his sleeve another giant tug and shake the hand that I am holding vigorously.

"Dad. Dad-" (I try to be subtle and quietly hiss words. But he still ignores me.) "-Dad. Dad... DADd-ey!" I loudly whisper/ whine.

I want to be introduced to the pretty bronze haired boy and his Daddy too.

He glances down at me, his face is cross looking. Nostrils flared, eyebrows knit.

"Isabella, what have I told you not to do when I am having a conversation?"

I frown, knowing that I am in trouble.

"But. But you didn't introduce me!" I felt ignored and upset and so whined in a feeble attempt to avoid the stern talking to that was surely to come later.

Daddy sighed and grimaced at the blond man who, kneeling down, gifted me with a brilliant white smile and explained that we had met before but that I would not remember it because i had been very young.

I nod and smile again for the billionth time that hour. When my Mother said if in doubt smile at someone you don't know because it will reassure you and make them feel less ill-at-ease. I took it to heart, even though i didn't understand what ill-at-ease meant. I don't think her advice was good because my mouth was starting to hurt.

"well its nice to meet you _again_ Mr. -"

"Carlisle, you may call me Uncle Carlisle Isabella"

He went on to ask me about school and what i wanted to do when i grew up. I found it strange that he was able to kneel for such a long time as i explained that i wanted to write stories for a living but since it was not a real profession, would realistically join the navy.

This seemed to surprise him and he told me that not many four year old girls would contemplate the pragmatism of their future job options let alone have a back up plan in place in the even of failure.

He raised his eyebrows and asked me why i thought being an author was an improper ambition.

" Mr - I mean, _Uncle_Carlisle, what is an author?"

It was at this point that i realised that the boy with the bronze hair had been frowning at me throughout the conversation. Maybe he also had a tummy ache. I smiled at him to show my compassion for his possible predicament.

It was not returned.

I enquired as to what was so funny when he laughed and told me that an author is what you call a person who writes stories.

I felt a bit silly now, but soldiered on with my (I thought solid) defence of my plans for the future.

However fifteen minuets later, we were all still standing merrily on the lawn, me holding court as i deliberated with Carlise over his suggestion that i had enough time to think about it when i was older and should not decide right now as i had not even started school yet. The wind had picked up and it was getting quite cold. I shivered so Dad lead the way to the front door, through the mass of odd shaped shrubbery surrounding the small porch. It was as I turned, that the wind ran its meddling fingers through my tousled curls blowing great gusts of my scent towards him.

That was when it happened.

The course of my whole life changed in a flash.

All i remember is the black haired girl screaming. Edward's enraged face.

I was hurled to the floor by the impact force. I blacked out.

But not before I saw his once beautiful golden eyes, pitch black now, trained on my jugular.

His lips icy on my neck.

* * *

DUN, DUN DUHHHH......WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?! READ ON TO FIND OUT! REVIEWERS GET SOME MAJOR APPRECIATION!

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE BE CRITICAL BUT KIND. THANKYOU! :D XXXXXXX**


	2. In denial of her beguille

Revel in, read and review please!

EPov

I felt the wind change, gusting in my direction, warm fingers tugging at my indestructible curls. As if such a gentle force could move any part of my granite form?

That was when i smelt it, a fierce burning stench, acrid in its perfection.

I couldn't breathe. Not that i needed to. No. I needed to rip out her throat; gorge myself on the hot molten fluid that would race freely down her fragile neck, torso, into the grass. Staining the ground, another stain to add to the collection etched permanently into my soul. If still had one.

I wanted her.

No, that was grand understatement.

Caustic venom seared my already scalding throat. I was dying with want, with the need for her blood. I felt my eyes darken, pupils dilate as i chocked back another blistering mouthful of venom.

I was on the hunt. Unstoppable. inexorable.

I had never tasted the blood of a child before but I knew that hers would be exquisite.

If her bewitching smell was any indication to her piquancy, her flavour; coconut and freesia. A delicate understated and yet enticingly delicious mix.

Unusual in its collaboration. Yet the scents mixed and twisted, intertwining to create a wholly new perfume which sent my senses into overdrive. Fresh and exuberant like a sun ripened fruit freshly plucked from the vine, bursting with juice. Similar to the way that i would pluck out her heart and sink my teeth into-

Suddenly one of Alice's visions flashed before my mind's eye:

" -Isabella, smiling down at me. Her large expressive eyes; dark chocolate pools with endless eddies and hidden hints of molten gold in constant, liquid motion, looking down at me with such emotion. I had seen it in the minds of countless humans and among the couples in my family...My harassed mind could barley fathom the meaning let alone grasp the implications- "

I mentally shook myself to try to rid my mind of this unnerving, perplexing vision that was causing me to question my horrific natural impulses and current stratagem.

No.

This indecision would stop and I would do what i was made to do.

Kill.

Murder.

Massacre.

But the vision kept playing, a sick parody. A twisted film of a fairytale that would not come to pass.

"She sat on my shoulders laughing, her beautiful mahogany hair shinning in the sunlight. Sweeping around my eyes, over my chest as she leant down towards my face, her actions hidden by her tantalising locks. She was...thirteen? Seventeen? It kept changing"

My vampire brain, so efficient at multi-tasking muttered something about this vision being the original course of my life.

I looked so happy.

But then it was gone and I knew that path had been extinguished by whatever decision i had just made. Whatever act I was about to commit.

Almost blinding me with its antithesis another vision exploded in my mind:

"Me crouching over her fragile body ripping out her throat, feasting on her blood. My eyes, black wormholes to the black hole that now resided in the place once preserved for my soul, the soul which the which had been sucked in and devoured by the beast. My now feted and rotting soul. The soul of a veracious monster that was relishing every second of this vision. Waiting with barely contained excitement. Anticipating the exact moment that it could sample even just one, tiny red blood cell. One delectable re-

And* another, like a two tone wrecking ball it hit me; hard, shocking but utterly useless against my vampiric defences.

"Jasper sensing my unbearable thirst and throwing himself at me. Using his last ounce of control to not give in to the feelings that must have been oozing out of my every poor like a rancid plague of utter heaven.

Heaven, like her angelic smile, just before I extinguished the life that flowered it"

That was what she was. The heaven in this life. Except this version of heaven would come before death.

Yet like the God abiding boy that my mother raised I would take the logical path of the repentant sinner, the prodigal son, as that is what I would be. I would kill myself afterwards. Go to the Volturi. I did not deserve to live (if that is what you call this masquerade of an existence) if I took this little girl's precious life.

But I would do it. I had managed to convince myself that her life was my reward for the meagre good that I had done. The hundreds if not thousands of innocents that i had protected from myself by my previous way of life.

Denial is a beautiful seductress, uncanny in her replication of fabricated half-truths hidden behind her flirtatious smiles meant to beguile all to believe.

I turned. I crouched. I pounced. No one would stop me from taking what was rightfully mine.

Mine.

I liked the sound of that. But because of her blood. Nothing else?

She was my La Tua Cante. Her blood called to me, sang like a siren as no other had throughout all these torturous years and like all others before me I would heed the call for it was far stronger then my pointless resistance.

But screw my multifarious mind malfunctions. I only had _quark*_ sized moments to decide upon my course of action, which future I would pursue.

But did I really have a choice?

It was too late, I realised as my mind fought the futile battle against the foggy scent induced haze into which it had slipped.

I did not think I could read her mind. Where she stood, silence the only emission. Because for surety her mental screams of terror would have eclipsed all purpose of her murder from my mind. For that is what ended my tirade of vicious, past bloodlust satiation.

A long time ago I had fed upon human beings for sustenance, unlike the poor animals that fell feeble pray to the monster in me now.

Albeit my petty justification for my week moments when I abandoned all reason and supposedly 'human' morality to entertain the _natural_ ,vampiric way of life for our kind. I killed the abhorrent monsters who possessed less 'human' morality then me the devil's unwilling advocate himself. I killed these human monsters, these murders and rapists; kleptomaniac's of love, life and virtue to appease the beast within.

Like Batman, the dark night of justice, I would stalk those who stalked another. Lie in wait for them to stop waiting and then prevent them from committing a crime similar to the one which I would commit unto them. Made only more atrocious then mine because they should know better, my DNA was the contradiction to the immorality of my crimes. I only destroyed those with concrete, previous sins upon their souls. You remember that I could see into their sick, twisted minds? So if anyone would know for certain the true extent of their criminal misadventures, it would be me.

So I killed them. I killed before they could hunt down, destroy and snuff out another innocent fragile human flame of flickering light in the darkness of this world.

A flame like Bella's bright little light, the light that I was about to extinguish.

I may have murdered the unjust, but my actions in themselves cancelled any cosmic merit gained as unjust re-action rights no wrongs.

And* if I completed this horrific act. The immolation of this innocent. This angelic child.

I would be no better than the men that I abhorred.

But all of these thoughts were useless because within the short fraction of a fraction that was the fraction of something that pertained to a much smaller period of time than a bare fraction of a second my mouth was almost upon her tiny, pulsing jugular.

Part of my brain had catalogued my excessively, expedetive movements:

I watched, dethatched from the situation by my internal confusion, through my own eyes as I caught Carlisle by the jacket and threw him into Jasper. This action effectively catching them off-guard and omitting the future possibility of Jasper's impending heroism.

I had leapt. Faster than ever before landing in a feline crouch. Feral smile gracing my marble mouth, my lips. Lips which bared slowly, granite skin acting as a grindstone sharpening my already viciously savage, razor sharp canines.

The slight noise sickening in its demonic qualities, what creature but some construct from hell can sharpen their fangs with their own inner lip? A vampire.

A veracious, vicarious vampire. A vampire on the hunt. A vampire with a victim in its grasp about to slice the large arterial vein and drain the precious life giving force inside.

I realised all this, a fraction of that fractious fraction of a second too late.

As I looked into her eyes I saw more than I had in my entire 107 years of existence (inclusive to the mind reading, which revealed more knowledge to me than most could gain in google* times that amount of years).

Wise, deep chocolate pools of knowledge, beneath dark bequeathed lashes. How could such pretty, immaturely round, wide eyes hold so much understanding and acceptance. She could not possibly comprehend my nature, the situation, her impending demise.

But then the moment was shifted as my head continued its pre-determined course. Set by electrical synapse connections in my brain. My superhumanly quick body not able to keep up with my even quicker mind. My movement continuing even though my decision had changed.

My teeth inching closer to her paper thin skin, indecently translucent, exposing her raw life force for all like me to see and be seduced into the serration of it.

My lips had barley brushed her neck as it tore, ripping harshly through one cell membrane at a time...

**All ' * ' definitions and explanations are scripted in the briefest notation if more information is required then please PM me. **

**Sorry about the excessive use of alliteration, sibilance and suchlike...the unskilled poet in me tends to get carried away.**

***A '**_**quark'**_** is (in short) a particle that makes up the inside structure of a proton or neutron. It is incomprehensibly small.**

***I know that it is grammatically incorrect to start a sentence with 'And' but it is a good literary device to emphasize my point. I know that it is not a proper 'literary device'. But many authors do use it.**

*** A 'google' is not just the name of the internet search engine; it is an exceedingly large number: 10 to the hundredth power. It is written with a 1 followed by 100 zeros.**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE. THIS IS MY FIRST FIC SO BE KIND BUT CRITICAL!!! REVIEWS GET A SNEAK CHAPTER PREVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 3 an

I know that you are not supposed to have A/N's as chapters but this is unavoidable.

I am having trouble uploading the next chapter something to do with my doc writer bla bla bla.

SO...I'm soo sorry for not updating sooner!! I know it's inexcusable. I frikin hate it when people don't update!!! Even if there was no one reading this I would feel like a cop-out for not updating, but to those of you who are (much appreciated!) and actually review (yay! reviews rock, they really inspire one to continue when writer's block kicks in) DONT PANIC (yay I'm glad someone likes it enough to panic, I'm flattered thank you).

Because if it was me reading someone else's story and they didn't update for ages I would have a hissy fit, and have had before!!

I promise right after I have posted this I shall be knuckling down and writing the rest and fixing the problem with my crappy doc writer.

p.s sorry about the rubbish spelling I'm too lazy to press spell-check or go through it just for an A/N, lol and I wanna get down to the hard graft of fixing the story.

Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Before I received any reviews this was just an idea that I had rolling around in my head, the whole project was just an excuse for me to see if anyone who wasn't related to, friends/family with or close to me (and so biased) thought that I had some form of talent in this area, just a practice run to give me enough confidence to actually ('scuse the phrase) grow some balls and exhibit my work.

SO a big thank you so those who do read and please continue to do so and send me feedback because hopefully it will help me improve and the more I improve so will my story and so others will then read it and review it and fuel my enthusiasm and confidence to continue this and my other works.

Pp.s

A quick sorry to 'meg' i totally know where you are coming from, don't worry I'm doing it now lol and i hope its not too late and that you've not given up on me (that goes for everyone else too haha!)!

:D

xxxLeg12xxx


End file.
